1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to generating waves that simulate natural surfing waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art patents cited in a recent search are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUED TO ______________________________________ 3,477,233 November 11, 1969 P. F. Andersen 3,473,334 October 21, 1969 P. Dexter 2,056,855 October 6, 1936 F. K. Herz 400,484 January 24, 1893 S. Mackaye 3,005,207 October 24, 1961 M. Matrai 1,181,406 May 2, 1916 T. I. Potter 2,002,043 May 21, 1935 O. A. Price 588,983 July 27, 1897 W. Wharton, Jr. 2,222,010 November 19, 1940 L. J. Witte, et al. ______________________________________
Dexter alone discloses mechanism for creating a wave that may be suitable for surfing. However, Dexter's apparatus requires the expenditure of a large amount of energy to fill a tank with sufficient water which, when released, effects a single surge of water towards a shoal.